One Rose For Another
by Kukiko1932888
Summary: En punition pour avoir pris la rose appartenant à la bête, Kaito doit offrir sa fille, Rin, en échange. Elle sait que la bête cruelle et égoïste se transforme en garçon pendant la moitié de la journée. Peut-elle apprendre à aimer ce garçon comme la bête qu'il est ? SPIN-OFF DE LA BELLE ET LA BÊTE ! RIN/LEN ! [Traduction de la fanfiction originale de AliasStars.]


**NT/ Coucou ! J'ai décidé de mettre en pause mon three-shot sur Roméo & Cinderella pour présenter une traduction de ****_One rose for another _****de ****_AliasStars. _****Etant donné que je dois réviser pour le Bac Blanc (et aussi pour le vrai Bac xD) Je serai moins présente et donc préfère traduire plutôt que de ne rien faire du tout (la logiiiique) Donc voilà, si il y a des problèmes dans ma traduction, n'hésitez pas à m'avertir par PM ou en me laissant des reviews ! (La fic originale est terminée et fait dix-sept chapitres :D)  
**

**NA/ Ok ! J'ai trouvé une version intéressante de « La Belle et la Bête » … Et la voilà ! Mais soyez prévenus ! La bête ne reste pas toujours une bête, mais aussi un garçon cruel et sans cœur... Nommé Len. J'ai mélangé la version de Disney avec quelques autres... Bonne Lecture~**

**Chapitre 01 :**

**A Rose for A Rose**

"Père, s'il vous plaît~" Sa plus jeune fille, de seulement quatorze ans, courut vers lui. Rin, avec sa beauté, était considérée comme la rose de la famille, même après ses deux sœurs aînées.

"Bien, Rin. Que voudrais-tu ?" Kaito s'agenouilla à la hauteur de sa fille, pinçant sa joue de manière paternelle. Les trois filles avaient perdu leur mère, et il voulait compenser cette perte impitoyable.

"Une rose, père. S'il te plaît ? N'importe quelle rose !"

Une si simple demande, mais est-ce que sa Rin comprenait la signification d'une rose ?

"Bien, Rin. Une rose rouge, uniquement pour toi."

"Quelle insolence !"Se moqua sa seconde fille. Neru était toujours aussi directe. "Je veux une ceinture en soie, père. Avec des perles brodées à travers l'ourlet."

"Père!" se plaignit l'aînée. Lily serra ses mains l'une à l'autre pour montrer qu'elle avait totalement besoin de ce qu'elle allait demander. "Je veux un collier, avec des émeraudes, père! S'il vous plaît ?"

"Bien sûr," Kaito inclina la tête et tapota la tête de ses deux aînées."Comment pourrais-je vous oublier, toutes les deux ? Maintenant attendez un peu, et je devrais être de retour dans environ une semaine."

"Oui père !" Pépia Rin. Les deux autres ne firent que la bousculer et retournèrent dans leur maison.

Kaito leva haut sa main et l'agita en signe d'au revoir. Seul Rin resta debout, l'observant avec inquiétude et espoir.

**~ONE ROSE FOR ANOTHER~**

Kaito marchait d'un pas traînant dans la forêt, seul dans le froid.

Tremblant, il s'enfonçait de plus en plus profondément dans le bois, traînant ses bottes dans la neige fondante et humide. Soudainement, il heurta quelque chose de métallique.

Un portail... en fer ?

Kaito trébucha contre le portail, le loquet n'étant pas fermé. Il se traîna à l'intérieur, tombant au sol.

"Excusez-moi ?" Dit-il d'une voix rauque et faible."Que... Quelqu'un... M'aide..."

"Oh, mon dieu." Il entendit une voix masculine. "Nous ferions mieux d'appeler le Prince."

Puis Kaito plongea dans l'obscurité.

**~ONE ROSE FOR ANOTHER~**

"Réveille toi..." Kaito sentit le gant de toilette frais contre son lit. Il entendit également une lourde respiration sombre, basse et grondante.

Il ouvrit faiblement ses yeux pour voir l'inconnu qui l'avait accueilli...

Et cria si fort que cette force le fit se cogner contre la tête de lit.

Une affreuse créature était assise à côté de son lit, de grande taille et sûrement lourde. Il avait des bras velus et... Tout chez lui était velus. Ses yeux d'un bleu glacial fixaient Kaito, comme si son regard passait au travers. Kaito pleurait, incapable de trouver une solution pour se sauver.

"Prince,"Le réprimanda une voix féminine. "Vous êtes toujours sous votre forme de bête..."

"Hein ? Oh." Grogna la...chose. Il se leva brusquement. La créature fut prise de convulsion, et soudainement, un garçon était debout, devant lui, paraissant du même âge que Neru.

Kaito se frotta les yeux, le mouvement soudain le fit gémir de douleur.

"Pourquoi êtes-vous venu ici ?" Demanda hostilement le garçon à Kaito. Ses yeux glacials perçaient Kaito et ce dernier ne comprenait toujours pas ce à quoi il assistait. Qu'est-ce que c'était ? De la Magie ?

Sa voix se brisa lorsqu'il essaya de parler. "Qu'est-ce que je... Qu'est ce que Je _fais_ ici ? Demanda-t-il immédiatement.

"Nous t'avons sauvé, évidemment !" Répondit une lumière, gaiement, d'une vois féminine. Kaito se tourna pour voir une femme âgée, aux yeux ridés. Elle tapota sa main. "Essayes de ne pas trop bouger, mon petit."

"Mes filles... Sont à la maison... Je dois y aller..." Dit faiblement Kaito, d'une voix étranglée, et le garçon restait droit debout. Sa voix était comme une cruelle flèche. Ses lèvres fermées en une moue dégoûtée.

"Je suis d'accord. Jetez-le dehors."

"Len!" Le réprimanda la femme."Nous ne pouvons pas faire cela!"

"Je vais vraiment bien," Répondit Kaito d'une voix faible, en se levant. "S'il vous plaît. Vous devez me laisser retourner auprès de mes filles."

_Ma Rin, ses yeux remplis d'espoir~_

_"Il y a un port si vous allez derrière le château. Traversez le jardin et vous verrez une barque. Allez tout droit et vous arriverez chez vous. Vous êtes venu grâce à un bateau, n'est-ce pas ?"_

"O-Oui," Dit Kaito "Merci." Il s'enveloppa dans son manteau miteux et ouvrit la porte noire.

"Oh, non, monsieur! Prenez ce manteau. Il est beaucoup plus chaud." Chantonna la jeune fille en le lui donnant.

"Merci." Répéta Kaito, glissant à l'extérieur. Il avait un peu plus chaud, et il marcha d'un pas traînant à travers le jardin. Il s'arrêta brusquement, levant la tête.

_Une rose !_

Devant ses yeux se trouvait une magnifique rose rouge, dont les pétales fragiles s'ouvraient vers le soleil. Une sorte de petite chose magique.

Kaito respira un délicat, doux, parfum. Il devait absolument la ramener à Rin...

Maladroitement, il tenta de mordre la tige, retenant la rose dans sa paume.

Soudain, il entendit un grognement inhumain et la bête était de nouveau devant lui, furieuse, ses yeux remplis de rage.

"_QUI VOUS A PERMIS?"_

Kaito recula. "Je suis désolé..."

"_QUI VOUS A PERMIS DE TOUCHER A MES ROSES?"_

La bête poussa un nouveau grognement de colère alors qu'il tombait au sol, se tordant de douleur. La rose disparu dans un éclaboussement d'étincelles dorées, et Kaito regarda fixement le spectacle. Il y eu un hurlement de douleur et la bête chancela en se relevant.

La créature griffait le sol, tout en serrant sa poitrine."Je ne vais pas... Je ne vais pas rester indéfiniment piégé de cette forme ! J'ai besoin d'un échange... Oui." Il saisit le cou de Kaito, ses griffes se serrant autour de la peau de l'homme. Kaito toussa encore et encore. "En échange de mon bien le plus précieux... Vous devez me donner _votre_ bien le plus précieux. Mon serviteur viendra..." La bête gémit de douleur sans retenue. "… Et me la ramènera."

Kaito s'agrippa à des pierres, horrifié. "Non..." Murmura-t-il inconsciemment. "… Pas Rin... Non."

"Oui ! Votre possession la plus précieuse... Que vous le vouliez ou non, pathétique humain !" La bête rugit, ses dents grincèrent, et Kaito chuta au sol. " Allez-vous en !" Il leva une griffe. "ALLEZ-VOUS EN!"

Kaito couru, et ne se retourna pas.


End file.
